mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2401
Mikey Episode Number: 2401 Date: Wednesday, February 2, 1994 Sponsors: D, I, 13 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: BURP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Whoopi Goldberg introduces the sound "WH" and then yells, "Whoopi!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|King Minus and the Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here: In Arizona, Big Bird sees how kids help charros put on a rodeo, and rides a horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: D - Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids go roller-skating in a playground as ragtime music plays |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Luci and the rest of the gang sing "Little Cabin in the Forest Green" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Tap-Dancing Shoes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "You're Alive!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost, and encounters a man with a yo-yo, who tells him to remember everything he passed |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids dance around at gymnastics to "Rockin' Robin." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster look at a star and sing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A curious cat chases after a ball of string and explores various places in its home |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Anne Meara narrates a silent film of a woman in a burning building, who needs HELP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy jumps over a hole, and falls into another one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Miss Piggy sings "Trees" as a tree comments on her performance |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Do you know what it's like to be scared? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Cerf sings "I'm a Manatee" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit meets the Seven Dwarves, seemingly from the Snow White story. However, in this version each is named after (and represents) an emotion. (Kermit ad-lib: "Hey Dulcy, we got the wrong dwarves again!") They are named Cheerful, Sad, Lovey, Angry, Proud, Surprised and Fearful. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Old MacDonald Had A Farm" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamps: 13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney & Tina sings “Down On Grandpa’s Farm” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A mouse riding an armadillo sings a song about 13, his lucky number |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"I in the Sky" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Once is Not Enough" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl dances her way into her family portrait |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings "The Batty Bat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|40 Lemmings (doo-wop) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Fozzie's Comedy Act: Fozzie ropes Kermit into helping with the "Good grief, the comedian's a bear!" joke |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Five Bears in the Bed" get subtracted as they fall off the bed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird is between what we just saw and what we're about to see ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D / d (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Bicuspids sing "Kids Just Love to Brush." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs get next to each other in pictures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The dot gets on top of the lowercase letter I |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster wants Prairie Dawn's cookie and she makes Cookie Monster imagine the potentials for his actions. First, Cookie Monster imagines himself having a temper tantrum, realizing that'd hurt his fists. Then he tries to pounce on the cookies and then imagines himself stealing the cookie, and gets arrested by a police officer. Just when Cookie Monster eventually runs out of ideas, Prairie suggests that he asks her and he does, and gets half of the cookie. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Starfish" by Joe Raposo (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Animated quilt patterns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Cookie Monster holding the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide